1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to security activation device. In particularly, it relates to a type of wireless identification security activation method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Today, computer already is a very popular type of hardware. Almost all of personal and professional information are processed using a computer for handling file set up and retrieval related activities. In addition, computer is also frequently targeted for theft and becomes a source for information leakage.
Typically people often neglect leaving their computer unattended to, thus becomes subjected to serious security risk and other hidden perils, when an user becomes distracted by unrelated activities; an unattended computer system that remains running is described as an open target for attack, often unwittingly leaking secrets and information without any awareness of such intrusion has taken place. Currently on the market today, there is a type of Wireless PC Lock, which is used as a method for securing computer hardware assets. Whenever a user leaves his computer system temporarily unattended, and thus creating a brief period of system vulnerability, one only needs to respond by activating the wireless security software program, for which the wireless identification lock system comes on standby mode. At this time by taking the computer system outside the protective detection range of the wireless transmitter for the Wireless PC Lock, the computer system immediately enters into secure mode, and thus preventing others from any use of the PC. It has user-friendly functions, and can be used to prevent information leakage. Referring to FIG. 1, its functional architecture comprising the following: a set of wireless transmitter 11 and wireless receiver 12 (wireless receiver 12 is installed with the USB connector socket of the computer system; transmitter 11 is carried on the person of PC user). Whenever the user is using the computer system, the wireless transmitter 11 sends out an intermittent signal back to the wireless receiver 12, the wireless receiver 12 notifies the computer system's application system 131 that the user is in the effective operating range of the security system, the computer system 13 then conducts the usual mode. However, as soon as the user is at least two to three meters away from the protected computer system 13, receiver 12, upon immediately detecting no response signal, sends a message to the compute application system 131. As a result, the computer application system 131 notifies the computer system 13 to automatically enter into a lock-down mode. Once in lock-down mode, whenever the user returns to within the two to three meters detection range, the computer system 13 then automatically disengages the lock-down mode.
Whenever the receiver 12 receives a signal from the transmitter 11, the receiver 12 transmits a processed signal back to the computer system 13 to allow the application system 131 to commence operations. But because the computer system 13 ON and OFF functions are controlled by a Basic Input Output System (BIOS) 132, the application system 131, during boot up of the computer system 13, can then receive the signal sent out from the receiver 12. Therefore, some of conventional technology's drawbacks are that an additional hardware peripheral is needed, and also cannot provide the automatic boot function whenever the computer system 13 is shut down.
Therefore, this invention is not only using different method from conventional technology in the field, but also an improved technology. Furthermore, this invention provides several embodiments for implementation; and it offers more practical and diversified capabilities than conventional technology.